It's All About A Girl
by ThisIS M-Girl
Summary: After she met them, their life has changed. All because of that girl, but slowly, she began to fade away from their life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there~ xD**

* * *

**Ch 1. Just started**

**O~O~O~O~O**

"Mai, you must eat before going to school for the exam." A woman said almost shouting to her daughter's name Mai that was still upstairs, preparing herself for the school with a quick speed.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP.

"Okay, I'm ready to go!" A short girl appeared in front of her mother with a big grin.

The girl looked tidy with her new school clothes. Her brown hair were tied into two. A handmade watch was tied to her right wrist. A happiness was shown by the girl in her brown eyes.

"Nee-chan looks pretty." A little girl about 6 years old came to the small kitchen with an amazed eyes.

"Arigatou, Chika-chan." Mai patting her head lovingly.

Her mother, Ayazawa, smiled at the sisters.

"Mai, you should eat. It's late." Her mother reminds her and Mai's face turned to horror.

Mai took a slice of bread from the plate that was lying tidily on the table. "It's okay. I just eat this." Mai puts the bread between her teeth. "Where's Otou-san?" She asked her mother as her eyes lingers in the room.

"He's outside, checking on the car."

"Okaa-san, Chika-chan, I'm going first!"

In a few seconds, Mai has already run outside with her school bag hang on her shoulders. "Otou-san, I'm going!" She said, startled her father that was looking at his car engine.

"Gomene, Mai, because I can't send you to school and good luck with the exam!" Her father shouted and smiled at his daughter's retreating figure that slowly disappearing from his sight.

**O~O~O~O~O**

"I'm so sleepy," Mai said between her yawn. She looked at her watch. Ten minutes to reach her school before the bell rings.

She sat on one of the seat in the bus. The bus so empty.

She remembered last year. Last year was full of history.

Nagasuki Mai, 15 years old student of Teiko Middle School. An ex-player of girls basketball club.

She quit the basketball because of a certain reason. The reason was, she wanted to help her family and to fully focus on her academic. Even though she said that, she still loves basketball. She's still wants to play it. She is a good shooter, but her team was not strong enough to win. Still, her team managed to win the title of top 10.

The bus stopped at the bus stop not far away from her school. With a full spirit, she took off from the bus and run to her destination.

The new year has started, same with her life that will full of surprising that she didn't know.

* * *

**Hello there! Thanks for reading this short chapter.**

**This my first story. I hope that you all give a comment about this story of mine.**

**So, Review~ xD**

**Mai will meet GoM in the next chapter, maybe? :D**

**Review are appreciated. Thank you. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Friend**

'_It's a better day than I thought it would be_.' Mai thought.

She has met her friends and new friends at her school and of course, she's been excited with the reunion. Her friends have joined the girls basketball club and she could only watch their first training.

She has trained her left hand to shoot, pass and everything. She glad that she can still rely on her right hand.

She was deep in her thought as she walked away from the snacks store.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!

The sounds catch her attention as her eyes wander wildly at her surroundings. She caught a glimpse of blue hair at the basketball court across the street. She walked there slowly.

She watched as the boy caught the bouncing ball and his eyes looked at basketball net.

The boy shoots and missed. She nearly laughs but her giggles came out of her mouth. Within a second, she slapped her mouth, but it's already too late for that. The boy's eyes have locked with hers.

A silence engulfs the court for a few minutes with their eyes locked. No emotion in their eyes. Mai can feel that she gulped.

"...Hei!" She said as she awkwardly waved at the boy.

"...Hello." The boy replied with a small bow.

"I'm not-"

"It's okay. I'm really not good at shooting." His blue eyes turned toward the ball that still in his hands. "So, you can laugh at me."

She walked slowly at the boy, smiling. "No." She said bluntly. The boy face still has no emotion. "I don't want to laugh. I'm a bad girl if I laugh again at you."

"No-" She quickly cut his words.

"Everyone is not perfect. Same with me. I'm also not perfect." She took the ball from the boy's hands. "Look." She shoot. Missed. "Right?" The boy caught the ball that bouncing on the ground.

He nodded.

"Ah!" She suddenly said, surprised the boy that's taller than her. "My name is Mai. Nagasuki Mai!" She said with a big grin on her face.

"..My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you." He bowed a bit. Mai also bowed. She's really rude.

"Gomene. I'm so rude." She chuckles nervously.

She can see that the boy's eyes have changed a bit. A bit light in there.

"Iie." The boy's eyes wander at her school uniform and she could see that his eyes slightly widen. Surprised? "...Are you.. From..?" He stopped for a while as he gains Mai confuse eyes that looked at his face. "Teiko Middle School?"

She nodded slowly. "..Yes." She answered.

"Souka."

Suddenly, Kuroko could feel heat on his arms. "Don't make a face like that." She said with a small smile on her face.

Face? He sure that he didn't make a face.

"Your eyes tell me that." He blinked his blue eyes. "Are you from that school, Kuroko-san?" He could only nod at her question. He still shocked that this girl seems to understand him just by looking at his eyes.

"You must have a past that you don't want to share especially on the girl that you have just seen." She looked at the court ground as her hands still on Kuroko's arms. "I-"

"So, let's be friend then." He said bluntly, shocked her.

* * *

**Sorry for the mistake grammar, punctuation or anything else that i didn't notice~ Gomene. **

**Special Thanks :-**

**To **Aya Chemistry :_ Thank you very much.. :D_

**To** thecoldforest : _I'm sorry if I make you sad. TwT. But, here, enjoy this chapter. xD_

**To** Flere : _Thank you for reviewing. It's relieved me that you love her. :D Hehe. ;D_

**To** Guest : _Thanks for reviewing and I'll try to improve my grammar. :D I hope you can correct me if I make mistakes. :)_

**Thank you for those who favourite and alert my first, bad story. I'm really appreciate it. :D Thank you very, very much..**


End file.
